


Quabity Assuance

by amathela



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're in charge of quality assurance."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quabity Assuance

"Indian chick."

"Kelly," she supplies helpfully, because, well, she's nothing if not personable. Besides, working at Dunder Mifflin has long ago stripped her of any notion that's an unreasonable way to be addressed.

(And, well, it's _Creed._ What is he, like, eighty? He probably has dementia or something.)

He sort of waves her off, like it's not important, and maybe it isn't. "I've got some guy on the phone complaining about their paper stock."

Kelly just rolls her eyes at that, because, really, it isn't her problem. "So deal with it. You're in charge of quality assurance."

And now he's just staring down her blouse, which is great. She wore this outfit for Ryan, not some dirty old perv. But maybe he's, like, multitasking or something, because after a minute, he looks up, and tilts his head.

"Are you sure?"


End file.
